FIGS. 10(A)-10(D) show an example conventional waterproof connector. The waterproof connector 10 shown in FIGS. 10(A)-10(D) has a structure that a receiving pin (terminal pin) 3 is inserted in a resin housing 4 using an inside rubber member 1 and an outside rubber member 2 which act as watertight sealing. An assembling procedure will be described below in order. First, an inside rubber member 1, an outside rubber member 2, a receiving pin 3, and a resin housing 4 are prepared as shown in FIG. 10(A), the receiving pin 3 is fitted into the inside rubber member 1 as shown in FIG. 10(B), and the resulting structure is fitted into the resin housing 4 as shown in FIG. 10(C). Then, as shown in FIG. 10(D), the resin housing 4 is fitted into the outside rubber member 2. Watertight sealing between the receiving pin 3 and the housing 4 is established by the inside rubber member 1 that is in a compressed state, and watertight sealing between the housing 4 and an outside mounting body 15 of an incorporation target apparatus (e.g., any of various terminals) is established by the outside rubber member 2 that is in a compressed state being sandwiched between the housing 4 and the outside mounting body 15.
The assembling of the waterproof connector 10 shown in FIGS. 10(A)-10(D) requires three manufacturing steps which are too many. Furthermore, to allow the inside rubber member 1 to move to a prescribed position smoothly in fitting the inside rubber member 1 into the resin housing 4, it is necessary that the inner circumferential surface of the housing 4 be formed with a guide taper 4a and the height dimension of the housing 4 be set large.
FIG. 11 shows another example conventional waterproof connector. The waterproof connector 20 shown in FIG. 11 has a structure that a terminal member 21 and a resin housing 22 are insert-molded together and the resulting structure is fitted in an outside rubber member 23. Watertight sealing between the terminal member 21 and the resin housing 22 is established with a prerequisite that the terminal member 21 and the resin housing 22 are in close contact with each other because of the insert molding. Watertight sealing between the housing 22 and an outside mounting body 15 of an incorporation target apparatus is established by the outside rubber member 23 that is in a compressed state being sandwiched between the housing 22 and the outside mounting body 15.
Since the terminal member 21 and the resin housing 22 are insert-molded together, the waterproof connector 20 in FIG. 11 has only a small number of structure-related restrictions when it is assembled and can be made low in height. However, as for its waterproof performance relating to the insert molding, the closeness of the contact between the terminal member 21 and the resin housing 22 is uncertain because it depends on their thermal deformations (e.g., ones caused by soldering). To avoid such uncertainty, a special bonding technique is necessary. Furthermore, insertion into the outside rubber member 23 needs to be done as a separate step.